New Love
by LovelyClair
Summary: Theresa and Noah come together in this story of Love and Children
1. New Lives

I don't own passions...but I wish the truth would finally come out.

P.S: I have no clue if a town called Winston exists

What's going on: This story takes place after the tabloid scandal was revealed. Alistair is dead, Theresa gave back gave everything over to Julian. She gained full custody of Jane.

Theresa watched Ethan as he slept only moments ago they had made love, he confessed how sorry he was for treating her so badly and not believing her about Gwen.

Theresa told him it would take time for her to forgive him. Theresa felt differently though toward him she had given up on him. To her making love to Ethan was a good bye...she had to start her preparations to leave Harmony...and not return for a long time.

**Flash Back**

"Noah you have broken my heart for the last time, you keep lying left right and center." Fancie said with tears streaming down her face. "We are over Noah OVER!"

"NO! Fancie please don say that, please I love you so much." Noah pleaded with her. "Don't walk away from me please."

**Flash Forward**

Noah stood alone on the wharf holding a travelers guide to a small town called Winston, Noah had plans to move there it was an hour drive from Harmony so he could easily visit his family. He still loved Fancie but she wanted nothing to do with him she had in fact found some one new a month after they had broken up. Noah walked of the wharf and jumped into his car and headed to Winston where he could start a whole new life with out Fancie.

**Part one:** Seems like we both left.

One year after Theresa left Harmony...a lot had changed with her. Theresa had a hard time parting with Ethan, she made plans to move to Florida with her children when before she left she found out that she was pregnant so she settled in Winston instead and agreed to have joint custody with Ethan so he could see their children nine months later Theresa gave birth to twin boys named Caleb and Tristan Winthrop. She had a large home she bought with what money she kept after Alistair corked. Two years further and Theresa finally got a degree in fashion and was making a better life for her self. Little did she know as she stepped into a chafe she would meet up with someone she knew back in Harmony.

"Morning Tom do you have my double, double ready?" Theresa asked the cook at the cafe.

"When have I ever forgotten Ms Lopez-Fitzgerald here you go." He said. Handing her the coffee. "And hows young Ethan today the whole town is talking about you're speech you are making at school."

Little Ethan who was 8 now smiled up at Tom "Well I'm nervous but my sister and my brothers gave me good luck hugs today so I'm pretty confident."

"Good job Ethan I'm sure you make you're mother proud, say where are the little ones today?" Tom asked.

"Oh they are with their babysitter, so I could see Ethan's speech to day."Theresa said.

Suddenly the sound of a motor bike could be heard out side and Tom started to prep another order.

"Usual Mr. Bennit?"Tom asked.

Theresa was shocked as the man removed his helmet and Noah turned to look at her.

"Oh my goodness Noah!." Theresa exclaimed.

"No way Theresa, how are you!"Noah said hugging her.

They stood and stared at each other a quick second then dove into a conversation about what has been going on.

"I heard about Tristan and Caleb, but I've been coming in and out of town, so I haven't had the chance to see them yet." He said.

"Noah we have to get together sometime and talk, are you busy right now?" Theresa asked.

"No we could sit and chat if you'd like?" Noah said.

"Oh I can't now I have to take Ethan here to school and watch his speech, maybe you should come and afterward I can take you over to my house and you can meet the boys and see Jane." Theresa suggested.

"That sounds good why not, hey Ethan hows it going." Noah said.

The two quickly finished their coffee and set out for Winston Elementary School.


	2. Meeting new family

* * *

Noah followed Theresa on his motor bike to her house, he was amazed it was a large colonial house. Noah got off his bike and walked up beside Theresa. "Wow! You have done well, I'm shocked this place is gorgeous." Noah said. 

"You should see it after a birthday party." Theresa laughed.

Noah laughed with her he smiled down at Ethan. "Say little guy how do you like it here?"

Ethan smiled, "Well I like it, school here is better than in Harmony."

"Why is school better here in Winston?" Noah asked

"No uniforms!" Ethan and Theresa chimed together. Noah laughed but stopped when a little girl poked her head out the door.

Jane had darker hair and big brown eyes but he could see his brother, and he smiled at the kindness in her eyes as she stared out the door then saw her mother and brother.

"Jane honey come here...oh mommy missed you so much." Theresa embraced her daughter.

"Sweetie do you know who this is?" Theresa asked pointing to Noah.

Jane smiled up at him and shook her head. "I'm Jane who are you?"

"Well Jane I'm your Uncle Noah." Noah said. He smiled at her and pat her on the shoulder.

"Have you been back to Harmony...wait I guess you would be going back though for Fox and Kay's wedding." Theresa said.

"Yep it'll be hard though, with Fancie going to be there." Noah said

"You must be so heart broken, I know it will be tough for me." Theresa said with a sad look.

"I thought you and Ethan worked things out with the children?" Noah asked.

"We did but Gwen is trying to work things out with Ethan and she has always been out to take my children away from me, having not just Jane but Caleb and Tristan are my world as well, Gwen always insist that it is my fault that her children died." Theresa took Jane in her arms. "Noah she even managed to get little Ethan and he isn't her child."

"Man that is intense, I never did like Gwen." Noah said, "she has so much hate built up I can't imagine anyone to be happy with her."

"Look how about we forget Gwen and you meet the boys and have a tour of my home." Theresa said.

Theresa and Noah spent the whole day together with the kids. Noah began to feel this need for her life style more and more. He watched Theresa with them and her caring ways, Noah realized he didn't want just Theresa's life style...he wanted her.

Later that evening he helped her get the kids to bed, the twins who were two years old kept wanting Noah to give them a piggy-back ride as Theresa tried tirelessly to put them in their pajamas.

Finally she settled them down outside on the balcone. Theresa and Noah quietly went down stairs to talk for a bit.

"You have one busy life Theresa, four kids three of them being boys I am impressed you haven't cracked." Noah joked as he sipped a beer.

"Well I'm cut out for it I guess, they are my life now I love each and all of them." Theresa said looking at Noah.

Theresa at that moment realized she liked Noah a lot, she saw his charm an kindness shine through. It made her wonder why she cried for Ethan for six years when some one like Noah was in her world.

"Noah...thank you for you're help with the kids I appreciate it, you have been a good friend." Theresa said she lent over and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"I was good to see you again." He looked at her for a short while. They had their eyes locked till Jane stood at the door.

"Sweet heart what is it." Theresa said smiling at her.

"The phone, its a woman asking for you." Jane said "she told me if I missed her, I don't know who she is."

Theresa got up ad ran into the kitchen and lifted up the phone. "Hello?"

There was a low laugh on the other line, Theresa knew right away who it was...

* * *

Noah visets home with news for his father...and the voice on the phone sends Theresa in a panic. 


	3. Noah Helps

Recap: Theresa and Noah are sharing a moment alone...Jane comes because the phone rang.Theresa answers it only to hear a low laugh.

* * *

"Gwen what the hell do you want?" Theresa yelled at her on the line. 

"Listen here Theresa, you have my Jane and I want her back now!" She yelled back at Theresa.

"Go to hell Gwen, I can tell you now that you haven't the right to even dare set foot near my daughter." Theresa said, "I will have the police on you so fast your head will spin."

"tsk, tsk Theresa you are an attempted murderer that child should be in a stable house hold with a mother and a father who can properly raise her." Gwen said.

"Oh well I wouldn't be talking miss anger issues, you should be locked up in the loony bin in a remote island some where." Theresa said.

Noah came holding Jane, he raised his eyes questioning Theresa, she covered the phone and whispered "Gwen" to him at this point she put Gwen on speaker phone then listened more as Gwen rambled on more about how unfit to raise children she was and how she was going to find ways to ruin her life.

"Look Gwen you will never be apart of Jane's life, Caleb's life, or Tristan's because I have custody of all of them you hear me." She slammed the phone down on the receiver. Theresa stood at the phone for a while.

"Jane run on back to bed, I'll talk to your mother." Noah said to her. Jane ran up the stairs and disappeared to the upper levels of the house.

"What did she say?" Noah asked.

"The usual, wants to take Jane away." Theresa said.

Noah walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "She has been harassing you then." He stated.

"Noah I can't bare it sometimes she calls threatening and yelling, I feel as if I might fail my children as a mother if I can not protect them from her." Theresa started to cry.

Noah pulled her to his chest and held on to her. He could feel her arms wrap them selves around him and Noah had the urge to lift her chin up to kiss her, but he decided against it. "Hey I have an idea my father is chief of police again I'll get him to help you out with Gwen." Noah said.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that Noah your father is busy fighting the crime in Harmony, he doesn't need my case." Theresa said pulling away from him.

"Hey Gwen lives in Harmony remember." Noah said. He gave her another hug. "Lock all the doors and windows ok and I'll be back tomorrow."

Theresa nodded then Noah grabbed his coat and helmet and walked out the door with a good bye.

When Noah left Theresa felt alone again, he seemed to fill the empty space that suddenly surrounded her again as he walked out the door. Theresa did as he asked and locked everything and went to check on her children Little Ethan and the boys were asleep but Jane was still awake.

"Hey sweetheart." Theresa said as she sat down beside her.

"Mommy who was that on the phone?" Jane asked as her soft brown eyes stared curiously up at her.

"Jane that was some one who took you away from me, when you were still a small baby." Theresa said.

"Kind of like when kitty took that baby bird out of the tree?" Jane asked.

Theresa nodded, "Well this woman is a horrible person who was mean to your daddy and me." Theresa said, "She lied to him and she stole not just you, but your brother Ethan too."

"She sounds bad, is that why you aren't married to daddy?" Jane asked.

"Part of the reason sweetheart, but listen Jane I want you to know you will never be taken away ever I love you so much honey." Theresa held on to her, "Please remember that you are my soul, and life and I will do any thing for you." She kissed Jane on the fore head and tucked her in.

"I love you mommy." Jane said and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Noah finally saw the sign saying "_Welcome to Harmony._" Noah sped up and stopped before his old home. "Welcome home Noah." He said to himself as he walked up to the door he heard voices from inside the house. He could hear Ethan and...Gwen. 

Noah opened the door and walked in. "Gwen you have got a lot of nerve." Noah said as he came into the living room.

Sam raised an eye brow at Noah and Ethan gave a shocked grunt. "Noah look come with me." Sam said walking over to Noah.

The two walked into the kitchen. Gwen looked to Ethan, "What was that about?"

"I don't know I'll go over and see." Ethan said he walked toward the kitchen but stopped when he heard the conversation going on in the kitchen.

"Noah what is going on with you, I rarely saw you these past two years." Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well recently as of to day I met up with some one I met years ago." Noah said with a smile on his face.

"Tell me about her." Sam said.

"Dad she is perfect, beautiful, considerate, and a mother." Noah added as he thought about Theresa.

"She has children?" Sam stated. Sam never expected Noah to get involved with a woman who had children.

"Four kids all are amazing." Noah said, "and she needs your help, I witnessed her harasser threatening to take her children away and ruin her life father, this person is the same woman who ruined Ethan's life and somehow managed to get back with him."

"Gwen is threatening this woman you met, who is she?" Sam asked

Noah smiled when he thought of her, "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."


	4. Gone Crazy again

Sam stared blankly at Noah, he was shocked after all Theresa was so in love with Ethan now its Noah. "Are you sure about this Noah children, are really..." Sam started but Noah cut him off.

"I know dad really big responsiblies Theresa and her children make me feel better and more loved than I was with Fancie, so far in the day Theresa hasn't chewed my head off for any thing having to do with other women." Noah said with a hint of humor.

"I see so she is a person who makes you happy, well then I'm happy for you Noah." Sam said.

"Dad don't get to excited we just met up today, makes me wonder why Ethan would even want to leave her before." Noah said.

Ethan backed away from the door he was stopped by Gwen, he turned to look at her. "You are a horrible person, you haven't changed, you threatening the mother of my children." Ethan said.

"Oh please Ethan she probably cooked this one up to lure in Noah, because she can't have you." Gwen said.

"Wow kind of like the time she sent the information to the tabloids about my true paternity." Ethan remarked, "walk yourself back out of my life Gwen...I'm done no more chances you just lost me."

Ethan went to the kitchen, Noah had just finished explaining to Sam about Gwens threats. "Hello there Noah." Ethan said pretending to not have heard Noah talk about Theresa.

"Hey man, what is Gwen doing here?" Noah asked.

"Not important because Gwen is leaving, we were going to get back together but I heard about the threatening I told her to leave." Ethan said.

Noah hoped Ethan hadn't heard him tell his dad about Theresa but he couldn't be sure.

"Hey its good to see you guys but I have work tomorrow, so I'll see you when I come for Kay's wedding." Noah said.

He walked out and Ethan looked to Sam "I heard what he said about Theresa, I still can not handle that she no longer wants to be with  
me."

"Look Ethan this might not be as serious as you think." Sam said "At least for now."

* * *

Theresa sat at her kitchen table she held photos of her children, Theresa wondered what Gwen would try...suddenly as she thought it she heard a gun shot from the front door. Theresa immediately got up and ran toward the stairs.

Gwen stood in the door way, she knew exactly what she came for. When she saw Theresa she held the gun up, "One move bitch and I will blow your brains all over your ever so lovely hard wood floors."

"Mommy! I heard a loud noise." Jane yelled coming down the stairs.

"JANE! GO..." Teresa began to yell but Gwen fired two shots both just missing Theresa's heart.

"MOMMY!"Jane screamed, but Gwen ran up and covered her mouth and picked her up,a nd ran out the door.

"Shh! Honey your real mommy is here and I finally got you back, lets get out of here and away from that woman." Gwen said stroking the child's hair.

Jane had gone into shock and was crying furiously, but Gwen realized she had to get out of there before someone saw her.

Minutes later a vihical pulled up before the house the driver ran to the front door and saw Theresa in a pool of blood.

"Oh my god! Theresa...

* * *

Next Chapter the fight to save Theresa's life and to find Gwen... also more Tristan and Caleb 


	5. Where is Jane

"Oh my God, Theresa!" Ethan yelled as he came in through the door. He knelt down beside her checked her pulse than called for an ambulance. "Please be ok." Ethan rolled her onto her back and took his coat off and pressed it to her chest.

Little Ethan shot out of bed he heard his sister scream and he could hear Tristan and Caleb crying in their room. Little Ethan saw flashing lights and head sirens. He just ran to the stairs, "MOM!"

Ethan looked up as the paramedics were strapping Theresa to the gurney. "Hey I have to wait till their Grand Mother gets here so go on with out me." Ethan said to the paramedics and ran up to where Little Ethan stood on the stairs. "Ethan hey do you know what happened?"

Little Ethan shook his head, "I heard Jane...she screamed!"

Terror struck Ethan's face as he ran past Little Ethan, and to Jane's room he sank to the ground when he saw her empty bed.

"Little Ethan are you sure you don't know what happened?" Ethan asked

He shook his head as tears streamed down his face, "Where is she...where is my sister?"

Ethan ran into the twins rooms and saw them standing in their beds crying.

"Dada!" Tristan cried as Ethan picked them both up.

Pilar ran into the open door and had police officers chasing after her to stop her from entering the house. She saw Little Ethan sitting on the stairs. "Oh Little Ethan where is your father."

Little Ethan pointed to the boys rooms, Pilar ran in there. "Ethan what has happened."

"I'll explain after I tell the police that Jane has been kidnapped." Ethan said, "Watch the twins."

Pilar grabbed Ethan's arm before he left, "Who did this to my daughter?"

"Pilar I think I have an idea of who did it...Gwen." Ethan said.

"Go find your daughter...I'll take care of the children." Pilar said as she picked up the twins, "I'll take them to Harmony it isn't safe here."

Ethan thanked her and ran down the stairs to the officers who were at the front door.

"Officer one of my children are missing." Ethan said to them. "Please we have to find her."

"Was that your wife sir who was taken in the ambulance." Officer Browne asked Ethan.

"No sir we are separated, she was living here with our children." Ethan started, "but please my daughter must have been taken, she is 3 years old with light brown hair and dark brown eyes."

"Can we get her name."

"Jane Winthrop, please she could be with someone by the name of Gwen Hotchkiss."

"You know the woman who took your child?" Officer Brown asked confused.

"Yes! But please we can't waist time I need to find my daughter." Ethan said.

"Alright, we'll order a close off of all exits to Winston." Officer Brown said.

"Make that all exits out of Winston and Harmony." Ethan added.

"Ok so we have her description, light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and answers to Jane." Officer Brown went over, "now who is this?"

Pilar was taking the boys out of the house, "I am their grand mother I'm taking these children to Harmony, they can't stay in this house with their mothers blood on the floor and a broken door."

"Fair enough, Tom tell the road block to Harmony to let..."

"Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Thank you, tell them to let Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald trough the road blocks."Officer Brown said .

At that point Noah drove up on his motor-cycle and saw the police car in front of the house.

He quickly got off his bike and ran up to Ethan. "What the hell happened here!" Noah yelled.

"Gwen...it had to have been her because Jane is gone." Ethan said

"God Teresa must be in a panic right now." Noah said.

"She doesn't know because she was shot they just took her to the hospital."Ethan said.

"What no!" Noah turned and ran back to his bike, and headed toward the hospital.

"NOAH! Wait!"Ethan started to yell but Noah was already round the corner at the end of the street.

Pilar was driving and praying that Theresa would be ok as she drove she began to wonder why Ethan was there to night.

Little Ethan sat between his brothers, Caleb had fell asleep again but Tristan was still crying. Little Ethan started to rub his forehead.

"Efan where mommy gone?" Tristan asked.

"Mommy is away for a bit but she'll come back, I promise you she will and so will Jane." Little Ethan told him.

Tristan eventually dosed off and Pilar looked back at Little Ethan. "Don't worry your right your mother will be just fine."

"I hope so, I miss her." Little Ethan said.

Noah came in to the Winston memorial hospital and ran right to the front desk, "Nurse I need to know how Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is, they told me she was just brought here."

"I'll check on her condition." The Nurse said as she turned to her computer, "it says she is in recovery, in the ICU."

"May I go see her?" Noah asked

"No sir not unless you are family." She said.

"Let him go see her I am family." Said a mans voice from behind him.

Noah turn to look at who is was and didn't know exactly who he was looking at...

* * *

Thats Chapter 5 hope you all like it... 


	6. Antonio's return

Sorry its really short but heres chap 6/ I had an Idea for another story so I was working on that.

* * *

Noah turned to look at who spoke to the nurse, "um Thank you, I'm..." 

"Noah Bennett, I know your father Sam nice to meet you." He said shaking his hand.

"Sorry but who are you sir?" The Nurse asked, "I need to see some ID sir."

"Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald you'll see it here." Antonio said, "Now tell me how my sister is right now."

"Like I said to Mr. Bennett she is in recovery, I suppose I can say now that she suffered internal bleeding." The Nurse said.

Antonio nodded, he turned to Noah "I'll come up with you to see her, I have to say hello."

When Noah saw Teresa hooked up to a respirator it sent a shooting pain through his heart. She was alone in the room with sounds of the machinery that kept her alive.

Antonio turned to Noah, "I wont stay too long she might want to wake up to see you, not her older brother who bugged her all the time." Antonio grinned at the memory that flashed in his mind.

He walked up to the bed and smoothed back her hair, "Hey there little sis Alistair didn't kill me after all, I'll be back home in Harmony when ever you want to see me." He kissed her on the forehead then moved away from the bed then walked out of the room.

Noah made sure he kept himself at her bed side in case she awoke he didn't want her to wake up alone. He called Ethan every day to find out news about Jane and he hadn't found her yet. Noah wondered how he would tell her that Jane had been kidnapped.

* * *

Next chap Noah has a run in with Fancie... 


	7. Unexpected In Winston

OK So it's been a VERY! long time but I mean some times you have crappy parents who wont let you use the computer and you dont get to update your stories well any way if the readers are still out there heres chapter 7 whooo!! any way enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Unexpected in Winston

The light in front of her face was bright, and Theresa expressed that as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Good shes responding she should be fine." The Doctor said as he backed away and allowed Noah to return to her side.

"Noah..." Theresa grumbled "Where are my children?"

"Ethan and the twins are fine their in Harmony with your mother." Noah said.

"and Jane, where is my daughter?" Theresa started to panic.

"Gwen kidnapped her, listen calm down, Harmony and Winston PD are looking for them," Noah started "you need to rest and get strong so that you can join them in finding her ok."

"Noah I want my baby back in my arms I have to go now..." Theresa started as she ripped off all the tubes connected to her.

"No Theresa you have to stay here you've just been shot, your not strong enough to go looking for them yet." Noah said.

Just then the doctor entered and gave Theresa a sedative and she fell back asleep.

"Her mother is here with the children you can leave Noah go home and get some rest ok." The Doctor said.

Noah stood up and nodded, "perhaps its for the best."

As he steppe out side the sun hit him and made him shade his eyes.

"Noah...Hey how are you?" Said a womans voice coming to ward him.

When he could see clearly he was staring at Fancie the girl he had once love and she left him.

"What do you want?" He said coldly walking passed her to his bike.

"Had heard you were here, I came here to see Theresa..." She started but Luis had walked up behind her.

Noah looked between the two of them, then nodded and got on his bike.

"Shes in recovery but they had to give her a sedative, bye." He said as he started the engine and rode out of the parking lot.

"My god he was so cold to me Luis, its like I was the one who hurt him." Fancie said.

Luis turned her toward him, "forget about it, I am here for you and you don't need to think about him any more."

Fancie nodded and the two walked into the hospital.

* * *

Next chapter: Gwen has jane in the most unlikely place in Harmony but a hint Chad sees them... 


	8. Jane's Mishap

Here it is Chapter 8 I hop ya'll like it lol...

* * *

Chapter 8: Jane's mishap 

Safari Motel

"Shh, hush now Jane its ok mommy is here now." Gwen said as she tucked Jane into bed.

Jane of course knows that this woman is not her mother and jumps out of bed.

"Your not my mommy and I wanna go home!" She Yelled opening the door and running out.

"Jane no come back here!"Gwen Screamed as she chased after her.

At that moment Chad had come out of a room and Jane ran into him.

"Jane what on earth..." He said as Gwen rounded the corner.

Jane screamed and ran again.

"Whoa! Gwen what the hell are you doing here?" Chad said stopping her, "you took Jane from Theresa!"

"Get out of my way Chad I need to get her before..." She started.

But a scream from out on the street stopped her in mid sentence.

"Oh my god Jane!"

The two ran to the front of the motel to see Jane uncousious on the street, as Ethan got out of the car and ran around to the front to find Jane there. He pulled her out and held on to her. Chad picked up his cell phone and quickly called the hospital.

* * *

"Gwen you are under arrest, any thing you say or do will be held against you in the court of law..." Sam started as he put Gwen into the car. 

The ambulance had taken Jane, Ethan, and Chad to the hospital, and were soon met up with Theresa who was distraught about Jane.

"Now Theresa please calm down so that I can tell you what her situation is, Jane is unresponsive right now there is no telling how she'll be soon luckly Ethan wasn't driving that fast." Eve said.

"What! Ethan hit her..."Theresa started but Noah put a hand on her shoulder and pointed to Ethan standing near by.

"Theresa we need to talk, please just calm down and listen to me." Ethan started.

Theresa lowered her voice and walked over to him, "I don't ever want to speak to you again..."

She slapped him then turned to walk to Jane's room, with Noah following behind her.

Jane's Room

"Oh my god Noah my daughter she looks terrible, but I have her back now." Theresa said as she took Jane's tiny hand in her own.

"Hey she'll get well, don't worry." he said putting a hand on Theresa's shoulder.

"I hope your right..."

* * *

Next Noah and Theresa's first romantic night... 


End file.
